totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
James
James, labeled as The Farm Boy, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - James voted for Lacey in the pre-game vote. James was put on the Charging Jaguars tribe. James struggled with building a fire, but saved Niles by stomping out the fire on Niles' jacket. James was the one that suggested the Jaguars vote out Mariana. James voted for Mariana. Chapter Two - James felt a little bad about voting out Mariana, but only because of how early in the game it was. James comforted Jocelyn when she thought she heard a snake in the grass. James jumped during the challenge, and helped Niles. They won immunity. Chapter Three - James built a hammock for Jocelyn, suggesting he had fallen for her beauty like Niles had. Niles was also jealous of James being able to build a hammock. During the challenge, James went into the pit three times and collected one bag of puzzle pieces. The Charging Jaguars won immunity. Chapter Four - James went fishing with Niles for Jocelyn. During the challenge, James ran right through the corn maze, dragging Susan and Jocelyn behind him, without Niles directing him, because James claimed to have a sixth sense for corn. The Charging Jaguars came in first and won immunity and reward. Chapter Five - James sat with Jocelyn at the romantic dinner, and she used her looks to fully get him under her control. Niles watched James and Jocelyn angrily during the dinner. James was put onto the Alpha Males tribe. He ran fast during the challenge and erased the lead Fuega had gotten the girls. The Alpha Males won immunity. Chapter Six - James, as well as Ace caught fish for the Alpha Males, and taught Rocky how to fish. Ace offered James and Rocky an alliance, but James didn't agree yet. During the challenge, James was able to determine Niles was in the girls' cabin, due to the cleanness of the door handle. James fell for Jocelyn's beauty, running back to her when she tripped, only for her to tag him. The Alpha Males won immunity and fishing gear. Chapter Seven - James killed and cooked a pig for the Alpha Males. During the challenge, James was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge to save Jocelyn. Despite this setback, the Alpha Males won immunity and all the pizza they can eat. Chapter Eight - James sat out of the challenge, and even though the Alpha Males lost, he felt confident. James voted for Frasier. Chapter Nine - When James miscounted the people on the tribe, he was offended by Niles' comments about it. James said that he didn't need Niles looking down on him all the time. When Niles admitted to being jealous of James' skills and talents. James promised to take Niels fishing the next day. After the Alpha Males lost the fire making challenge, James agreed to vote off Bruno with the rest of the team. Chapter Ten - When James jumped from the plane, he started screaming. He grabbed Jocelyn and screamed, "I love you!" When the two landed safely, James claimed to have just been playing it up for the cameras. The Alpha Males won immunity. Chapter Eleven - James was a talent show judge. James and Niles fought each other after both complimented Jocelyn, then gave her a ten. James gave Bozo nine points. James gave Susan five points, since he hated country music (which was her talent). James went with Ace's alliance when the Alpha Males lost, and voted for Bruno. Chapter Twelve - During the challenge, James picked Hillary as the least likely to win. The majority of the contestants thought that James would win a jury vote. When the Alpha Males lost, he voted for Nathaniel. Chapter Thirteen - When nobody knew what was at the campsite, James attacked Ed. During the challenge, when James started struggling, he grabbed Hillary's heel, which ended up dragging them both down. Ace convinced James to vote for Ed. Chapter Fourteen - James joined Ace's newest alliance, along with Niles. James lost in the challenge. He voted for Ed. Chapter Fifteen - James said that Hillary was "bossy and mean." James did the best in the first part of the challenge, with a time of twenty-seven seconds. James only broke two mirrors, but moved onto round three. Susan dropped out of round three, so James moved on. James won immunity. James agreed to join Niles in voting out Bozo, because Niles told James that he could go on a challenge winning run. James voted for Bozo. Chapter Sixteen - James and Hillary became enemies, due to Hillary's dislike of James' lifestyle. James managed to get across the tightrope, and tame the lion using a half-eaten fish. James won immunity, and so did Hillary, and neither were happy with this. James voted for Lacey. Chapter Seventeen - James went on the reward trip with Hillary, and the two became a couple. Hillary and James teamed up for the dancing challenge. They performed a square dance routine, but lost the challenge after James threw Hillary on a table. When Jocelyn told the two to vote off Ace, Hillary and James were making-out. James voted for Ace. Chapter Eighteen - James and Niles formed an alliance together to vote off Jocelyn. During the challenge, James was the first person out of the maze with all three bags of puzzle pieces, giving him a large lead for time. James, however, lost to Hillary in the challenge. Jocelyn convinced Niles and Hillary to vote off James, telling them each privately that no matter what James was being eliminated. James voted for Jocelyn, and was voted off. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - James is put on the Losing Losers team. James originally supported Rob's idea to help the team that ultimately failed. When the Losers had to vote someone out, James voted for Rob. Chapter Two - After Jess lost the challenge, James speculated that she threw the challenge. He tried to tell everyone to vote off Jess. Audrey found out and tried to convince everyone to vote out James instead. James voted for Jess. James was voted out. As his team left him, he said, "Don't be Losers forever." Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Jocelyn - Jocelyn has used her power of beauty on James several times. Because of this, he has built her a hammock and gone fishing for her. James and Jocelyn sat together at the romantic dinner, but Jocelyn was just trying to get James under her control (which she was successful at). During the challenge, James was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. In chapter ten, James shouted that he loved Jocelyn, but later denied it. Hillary - James and Hillary started as enemies. Eventually, when the two went on a reward together in chapter seventeen. They returned, and were making-out. They revealed that they'd become a couple. Hillary and James teamed up for the dancing challenge. They performed a square dance routine, but lost the challenge. When Jocelyn told the two to vote off Ace, Hillary and James were making-out. James complimented Hillary in chapter eighteen, and the two supported each other throughout the challenge. Hillary voted James off. Total Drama Losers Alliance(s) Total Drama Amazon Ace offered James and Rocky an alliance, but James said he'd have to consider it. James was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. James voted with the alliance in chapter nine. In chapter eighteen, James and Niles formed an alliance together to vote off Jocelyn. Total Drama Losers Background James lived on a farm all of his life, except for one year of high school. He went to small schools in his Southern town, but felt like he wasn't learning enough. He decided to go to a city school for a year, but hated every moment of it. All he wants in life is to make his parents proud, which is why he cares so much about education and the family farm. He is very popular in school because of his great strength and kindness to every type of person. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *James' appearance is an edit of Ezekiel. *James is based off James "J.T." Thomas Jr. from the author's favorite reality show [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(U.S._TV_series) Survivor.] *James is the first person to talk in Total Drama Amazon. *During the American Idol reference when Susan sang in chapter eleven, James was Simon Cowell. *James hates country music. *James is the first male to win individual immunity. *James got four votes, and made it all the way to the final five without getting any votes. *James is the seventh jury member. *James was originally going to come in fourth place. Total Drama Losers *James is the first contestant to talk in Total Drama Losers. *James received six votes. *James is one of five returning contestants to get a lower ranking in this season, the others being Rob, Sally, "The Hobo", and Elvis. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama Losers